The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the titular monster, see Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core. The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core is the second episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise The Coolsville bank is robbed, and the bank's janitor reports that he saw the Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core in the vault that was responsible for the theft. However, nobody believes him except for the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency who then proceed try to find the monster and solve the mystery. The monster is later seen wandering around Scooby's giant doghouse. Synopsis Shaggy carried a big bucket of popcorn to share with Scooby as a late-night snack, but Scooby sucked all the popcorn like a vacuum. On TV the news reporter announces, that the last national bank of Coolsville was robbed. Mr. Williams, the janitor witnessed the thief who stole the money. It was, as he called it, the Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core, which scares Scooby and Shaggy. However, Shaggy remembers that the last national bank is in downtown, so he believes they're safe from the monster. Scooby out to went to doghouse for bedtime, but when he opened the door, the Sludge monster emerges from inside. Scooby ran back inside Shaggy's house and warned him on what he saw, Shaggy then says that, this is a job for the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. Daphne finds it hard to believe that a monster is inside Scooby's small doghouse. Freddie says they'll get to the bottom of the case, and leads them to what he thinks is the culprit. Waking up Red Herring, he tells them that he's innocent and sends them away. Back outside Scooby's house Freddie says that they'll have to go inside the doghouse, Scooby however, refuses to go in, but changes his mind when Daphne offered him 3 Scooby Snacks. Upon entering the doghouse the gang are amazed that the inside is like a mansion. Freddie changes the subject, saying it's time to split-up, Shaggy and Scooby aren't very fond of the idea, telling the gang they'll stay put. After Fred, Daphne and Velma left, the duo then helped themselves with some food. While they were eating, the monster appears, and chases them around the house, until they lost it. Meanwhile the rest of the gang are looking around, when they found muddy footprints on the floor, they then find Shaggy and Scooby hiding in a suit of armor. Velma finds that the mud is from the sewer, Shaggy believes that it's from the monster, and grabs the nearby phone to call the police, but finds it covered in sludge. Freddie figures that the monster used Scooby's phone. After Scooby cleaned it, Shaggy began dialing, when he heard the police outside. Sure enough, a majority of the police force is searching the neighborhood. Shaggy's father explains that they're looking for the bank robber who was seen in the neighborhood. He didn't believe that Scooby's doghouse is haunted, and tells the kids to leave the rest to the police. Then the Bank President, Mr. Buckston arrives and asked if they had found the janitor. The police said that they've been searching for him since they received the President's call, but they can't find him. Buckston blames the robbery on the janitor, since he had the key to the vault, he then leaves, but Velma noticed something suspicious about him. Back inside the doghouse, the gang runs into a shadowed figure, and Shaggy believes it to be the monster. However, it turned out to be Mr. Williams the janitor, who asked if they saw the monster, Shaggy and Scooby confirmed that it look big and scary like Mr. Williams. Annoyed Mr. Williams says that the monster robbed the bank, not him. But before he could explain further, he heard the police sirens, and left to hide from them. The gang however, didn't believe he was innocent, and considers the case solved. While eating in the kitchen, they talked about how the janitor used his key to rob the bank, and when he hid in the doghouse, Scooby thought he saw the Sludge monster. Daphne notices that something's wrong with the sink's faucet, Velma says that the problem can be found in the basement. When they got there, they found bags of gold and money, and Scooby didn't know how it got there. They also found a big hole in the floor, and heard a groan from inside. They found themselves in the sewers, and after looking around, they found a ladder that leads to another hole, upon climbing it, they find themselves inside the bank's vault. They figured out, that the monster escaped with the money to the sewers, and it hid the money in Scooby's basement. The monster then shows up from the entrance to the bank, and pursues the gang, chasing them all over the sewers, until they went back to Scooby's basement and blocked the hole. But the monster's trying to break through the floor, which will give way soon. Luckily, Velma comes with a plan. After the monster broke into the basement, it followed a trail of gold coins, until it found Freddie, Daphne and Velma, who dared it to try and catch them. Taking the bait the monster chases them outside where Shaggy and Scooby are waiting to spay the monster with the garden hose. However when Shaggy turned it up to full power, the plan backfires when Scooby was unable to control it. The monster pursues them inside Shaggy's house, (but quietly so they don't wake up Shaggy's mom and baby sister) until they went back outside using Scooby's puppy door, however, the monster was too big to fit and ends up trapped. The next morning, the gang hands the monster over to the police and Mr. Williams. After Freddie made a few incorrections on who the monster really is, Velma reveals that the monster is really the Bank President, Mr. Buckston. She first suspected him when she noticed that his clothes were sloppy after the monster made his phone call. And other than Mr. Williams, Mr. Buckston was the only one with the key to the bank's vault. He wanted to put the blame on Mr. Williams, and used Scooby's house a hiding place for all the gold he stole. Mr. Williams apologized he sneaked up on the gang, saying he was following the monster's trail. Mr. Buckston's then taken to prison, cursing the gang, and a pup named Scooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Mr. Williams * Red Herring * Mr. Rogers Villains: * Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core * Mr. Buckston Other characters: * Newscaster * Mrs. Rogers * Sugie Rogers * Police officers * Police dog * Police chief Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Last National Bank ** Rogers home *** Scooby-Doo's doghouse ** Newsroom ** Sewer Objects * Popcorn * Scooby Snacks * Shaggy's toothbrush * Velma's magnifying glass * Curtain * Microwave oven * Potato chips * Toaster Vehicles * Police cars * Police helicopter Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the first of several episodes to have the gang solve mysteries at night while in their sleepwear. * Shaggy's real first name is revealed to be "Norville." Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby and Shaggy as bank tellers. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 3 and a whole box, on two separate occasions. * Running gags: Scooby pulled a curtain, to keep the viewer from seeing the safe combination; everyone (including the monster) has to wipe their feet on the doormat before entering Shaggy's house. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The scene before Scooby ate all the popcorn, his nose changed colors for a split-second. * When Scooby ran past Shaggy while the latter was brushing his teeth,the foam from the toothpaste disappeared from his face, and in the next scene, it was back on his face. * When Scooby revealed the safe hidden behind a portrait, the portrait next to it disappeared in the next scene. * When Scooby ate the potato chips, they turned brown. *When Scooby is pulling out the curtain, so he can unlock safe, he has two tails. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * All the cops looking for Mr. Williams and the cop at the unmasking of the Sludge Monster look like Mr. Thornsby from . In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 19, 2005. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring